To be with you
by noviceangel
Summary: warning: Cheez be here! Rodney McKaySam Carter. SG1 crossover Songfic based on Mr' Big's to be with you. cheezy song cheezy fic you have been warned.


Rodney hummed quietly along to the music playing in the SGC lab he currently occupied.

"Well, hello Rodney, you still working on **my** cloaking device?"

"Actually Sam I believe it belongs to the slave traders you disposed of on P3x-482, but hey, semantics right? By the way your calculations concerning the phasic shifting mechanism were way off! I took the liberty of adjusting them for you."

Carter gritted her teeth and started counting down from 30, Rodney could see the strain across her face but it just pushed him on further.

"I thought you were back on earth for a holiday McKay? Do you even know what that is?"

Rodney rolled his eyes 'yeah right' he thought 'travel millions of miles across space to go visit Disneyland or Niagara falls, not my style Sam and you know it.'

"Do you?"

Sam rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her smile.

"Good point. So, let's see these equations."

They argued over the equations, trading jibes and insults. Rodney was on top form, this was his primary form of communication and Sam was enjoying the challenge. She had missed having someone who did that for her, she tried not to think how similar it all was to her and Jack, at the beginning, before it all went awry. Rodney was half way through explaining how her calculations could've caused the device to overheat, blowing up half the SGC labs, when he paused. She could see his eyes light up, but she was at a loss as to what for.

"Rodney, you still with me?"

"This song, this song, I love this song!"

Sam had completely forgotten that there was even music in the back-round, she listened for a few seconds and recognised the song.

"I haven't heard this song since before I got shipped off to Siberia."

"Okay, that's nice?"

Rodney turned to Sam grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him, she didn't pull away but the shock was evident on her face

"Dance with me Sam?"

"Are you on drugs McKay?"

"Look I've nearly died more times than I can count and I'm sure it's the same for you. And tomorrow I 'm getting on a ship and heading back to the other side of the universe… so just dance with me, okay?"

Sam relaxed into Rodney's touch as he mimed the words of the song theatrically, overdoing it on purpose, whilst spinning her and leading them in random circles around the lab. She had to admit he was a good dancer and he kept a respectful distance between their bodies. Rodney twirled her in his arms and Sam found herself face to face with him, their eyes caught and they could both feel everything change. Their pace slowed, Rodney's arms pulled her closer to him, she rested her head against his shoulder and felt a content peacefulness spread through her. Rodney began to gently sing the words of the song into her ear.

"Why be alone when we can be together baby,  
you can make my life worthwhile  
and I can make you start to smile."

Sam pulled back and met Rodney's eyes again. She could see every emotion that he would have normally kept hidden from her, he may have joked around and even flirted with her on occasion, but admitting the deeper feelings he held for her was never something Rodney had planned. For a moment Sam was lost, he was still the same old Rodney but something had changed. Suddenly everything fit into place, the tension, the way they traded insults, she didn't hesitate as she softly kissed the neurotic, egotistical, scientist she had been unknowingly falling for. She felt him responding and all her doubts about her actions, as well as every cognitive function her brain possessed disappeared, because, wow. She knew Rodney was well aware of how to use his mouth but she had never expected it to be so intense.

Rodney tugged at Sam's bottom lip swiping his tongue across her mouth, as his hands skated up her waist. Sam moaned as gentle hands massaged her back, easing away the day's tension, Rodney took his chance plunging his tongue into her open mouth. Sam responded in kind and the two lost themselves in the intensity of their first kiss. By the time they pulled back a small smile played across Sam's lips and a much larger one was splayed across Rodney's.

"See I knew you'd get with the programme and realise we were meant for each other eventually! Of course it's just a pity I'm heading to the other side of the universe tomorrow."

"Yeah that different galaxies thing may have presented a problem."

"Ya think! It kind of brings long distance to a new leve—wait… "May have", past tense?"

"It's a good thing I'm going with you."

"You're, you're what!"

""

"Rodney, Rodney are you okay?"

Rodney woke up several minutes later after passing out of manly delirious happiness.


End file.
